dchallofjusticefandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder Woman (JLU)
Wonder Woman ► Diana ► Justice League Unlimited (figures) ► JLU Characters in Figures ► "We amazons are warriors born. Want to test me?" Wonder Woman was born Diana, Princess of Themyscira. The daughter of Hyppolita, Diana was blessed by the gods with amazing speed and strength. She also possesses the power of flight, silver bracelets that can deflect bullets, and an indestructible golden lasso spun from the girdle of the Earth Goddess Gaea. Diana was raised among a fabled race of Amazons who trained her to be the ultimate warrior. Now, for the first time, she has ventured out into Man's World. Her sheltered existence on Themyscira hardly prepared her for the greed, cruelty, and oppression that she finds among the human race. Accustomed to being treated like royalty, Wonder Woman has the aristocratic bearing of a goddess. With her deep sense of honor, she is easily offended when she is not accorded the respect that she feels she deserves, she has little tolerance for fools. Yet beneath this imposing exterior, Wonder Woman has a sly sense of humor. She tends to view all men as inferior beings, with the notable exception of Superman. Wonder Woman 1 This 5POA version of Wonder Woman was released first in the Justice League (toyline) series, single carded. Eventually redecos/repaints followed until the sculpt was retired in favor of the second more-articulated sculpt, seen below. The sculpt returned later on following years of fan demand and became once again the staple Wonder Woman sculpt. Click to see more details and history. Wonder Woman 2 This 6POA version of this character (with a new head to accommodate a cape) replaced the original 5POA figure to showcase more poseability to go with the play factor made available through Justice League's new accessories. Unlike the other (male) figures, this sculpt has no elbow and knee joints. Even after the Justice League line transitioned into Justice League Unlimited, the sculpt remained. However, as the line once again got reformatted, now as DC Universe: Justice League Unlimited Fan Collection, the sculpt was shelved in favor of the returning 5POA figure, deemed by many as having a superior headsculpt. Click to see more details and history. Wonder Woman 3 This is basically a retooled Wonder Woman headsculpt pieced with the Type 8-Female female generic body so as to avoid having to 'paint over' sculpted details from original figures. So far this body has only been used to create different characters that are counterparts to Wonder Woman. Click to see more details and history. Unreleased Gallery Wonder Woman Animated Trough Legs.png|Wonder Woman Trough Legs Wonder Woman Animated Trough Legs 2.png|Wonder Woman Trough Legs 2 Wonder Woman Animated Trough Legs 3.png|Wonder Woman Trough Legs 3 Wonder Woman Animated Trough Legs 4.png|Wonder Woman Trough Legs 4 Wonder Woman Animated Legs.png|Wonder Woman Legs Wonder Woman Animated Back.png|Wonder Woman Back Wonder_Woman_Animated_Back_2.png|Wonder Woman Back 2 Wonder_Woman_Animated_Trough_Legs_5.png|Wonder Woman Trough Legs 5 Wonder_Woman_Animated_Back_and_Legs.png|Wonder Woman Back and Legs Wonder Woman Animated Eyes Closed.png|Wonder Woman Closed Eyes Wonder Woman Animated Eyes.png|Wonder Woman Eyes Wonder_Woman_Animated_Back_3.png|Wonder Woman Back 3 Wonder_Woman_Unlimited_The_Cowgirl.png|Wonder Woman The Cowgirl Wonder_Woman_Unlimited_Holding_Her_Cowgirl_Belt.png|Wonder Woman Holding Her Cowgirl Belt Wonder_Woman_Unlimited_Holding_Her_Cowgirl_Belt_2.png|Wonder Woman Holding Her Cowgirl Belt 2 Wonder Woman Unlimited Eyes.png|Wonder Woman Eyes Wonder Woman Unlimited Angry Eyes.png|Wonder Woman Angry Eyes Wonder_Woman_Unlimited_After_Showing_Her_Eyes.png|Wonder Woman After Showing Her Eyes Wonder Woman Unlimited Trough Legs.png|Wonder Woman Trough Legs Wonder Woman Unlimited Trough Legs 2.png|Wonder Woman Trough Legs 2 Wonder Woman Unlimited Leg.png|Wonder Woman Leg Wonder Woman Unlimited Serious.png|Wonder Woman Serious Wonder Woman Unlimited Back.png|Wonder Woman Back Wonder_Woman_Unlimited_Eyes_2.png|Wonder Woman Eyes 2 Wonder_Woman_Unlimited_Mind_Closed_Eyes.png|Wonder Woman Mind Closed Eyes Category:Susan eisenberg Category:Werewolves